The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A recliner is provided between a seat cushion and a seat back of a vehicle to release the lock for reclining if necessary, and to lock after reclining for maintaining the angle.
Generally, the recliner is configured such that a fixed flange is fixed, a rotating flange is relatively rotated, a gear plate is provided thereinside to be rotated eccentrically with the rotating flange, and by the rotation of the gear plate, the engaged rotating flange is rotated to implement the reclining.
For eccentricity of the gear plate, the gear plate is provided with a rotating cam and a wedge cam, wherein the wedge cam is always held between the rotating cam and the gear plate by a spring such that the gear plate remains eccentric with respect to the rotating cam.
However, since the wedge cam is always held between the rotating cam and the gear plate, the wedge cam is worn out, and sticking rather than slipping occurs due to excessive contact.
Generally, there are a bush and a bearing between the wedge cam and the gear plate so it does not matter, but there is no space for inserting a bearing between the wedge cam and the rotating cam. Even if the lubricant is charged, the end of the wedge cam pushes out the lubricant, which causes wear or sticking issues.